Not romantic at all
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: <html><head></head>[EN PAUSE] UA, persos OOC : Zoro était un étudiant en médecine de 18 ans. Rien de bien exceptionnel, selon ses dires. Mais, vous savez, quand il était entré en fac, et qu'il s'était mis à chercher un appartement en colocation, il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur ça.</html>
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Not romantic at all  
><span>Couple :<span> Sanji X Zoro... (Désolé U_U)  
><span>Genre :<span> Yaoi  
><span>Résumé :<span> UA, personnages OOC : Zoro était un étudiant en médecine de 18 ans. Rien de bien exceptionnel, selon ses dires. Mais, vous savez, lorsqu'il était entré en fac, et qu'il s'était mis à chercher un appartement en colocation, il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur un incroyable coureur de jupons, qui en plus est un cuisinier célèbre de 3 ans son aîné.  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Alors voilou. (Oui, c'est tout. Na.)

* * *

><p>Zoro était un étudiant en médecine de 18 ans. Rien de bien exceptionnel, selon ses dires. Il avait toujours aimé étudier le corps humain, connaître ses faiblesses et ses qualités, vouloir soigner des plaies.<br>Vous savez, lorsqu'il était entré en fac, et qu'il s'était mis à chercher un appartement en colocation, il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur un cuisinier célèbre de 3 ans son aîné (21 ans, pour ceux qui ont la flemme).  
>On pouvait utiliser deux mots pour définir cet homme : « passionné » et « bizarre ». Deux contraires qui s'attiraient pourtant irrémédiablement pour former un <em>humain<em>. Car oui, c'était bel et bien un _humain_ et non pas un _monstre_, même si bientôt, vous vous demanderez si cela est bien vrai.  
>« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi un appartement en colocation ! Tu n'avais qu'à utiliser ta fortune pour te payer un somptueux manoir, au lieu de vouloir faire comme les pauvres ! »<br>Sanji le regarda d'un air pas très convaincu, et réajusta ses lunettes avant de croiser les bras.  
>« Je ne voulais pas faire comme les pauvres, je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait réellement des gens tellement pauvres qu'ils étaient obligés de se payer un tel appartement miteux et de supporter un colocataire. »<br>Zoro, quant à lui, était toujours rouge de colère et de honte.  
>« D'abord, il n'est pas miteux ! C'est un loft, et il est très bien comme ça ! Et ensuite, je peux savoir comment ça se fait qu'un <em>homme nu<em> était dans _ma_ chambre avec_toi_ ! »  
>Le blond le regardait d'un air impassible. Une mèche cachait la moitié droite de son visage, et ne laissait apparaître qu'un œil bleu accompagné d'un... sourcil roulé ? Qui n'était pas tourné du bon sens, d'ailleurs. Il avait également une petite moustache et une barbe qui partait du milieu de sa lèvre inférieure pour aller jusqu'au menton, ce qui lui donnait un certain air mature et plus vieux. Un petit épi rebelle flottait au dessus de sa tête, ce qui contrastait avec l'allure du personnage. Il devait bien faire cinq à dix centimètres de plus que l'étudiant, qui paraissait beaucoup plus frêle devant lui.<br>Le dit étudiant ne se découragea néanmoins pas, et le pointa du doigt d'un air accusateur.  
>« T-Toi ! Tu es... ! Du côté obscur de la force ! »<br>« D'un, je ne suis pas gay. Je suis bisexuel. De deux, c'est ton proviseur, et il est venu te dire quelque chose, mais il m'a séduit. De trois, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne saute pas sur les jeunes comme toi. »  
>Un homme sortit alors de sa chambre. Il avait des lunettes, les cheveux courts et un costume serré. Il toussa, gêné.<br>« Hem hem. Désolé pour ce contretemps, Zoro-kun. »  
>Zoro reconnaissait en effet son proviseur. Il sentait les ennuis arriver, et commençait à haïr son nouveau colocataire (dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom).<br>« Je suis venu te présenter mes félicitations pour ton entrée dans la fac, mais je suis également venu pour te demander de faire quelque chose à propos de tes cheveux. Ce n'est non pas la couleur qui nous dérange, mais plutôt le fait qu'on ne puisse pas te voir. »  
>Sanji regarda l'étudiant, surpris. En effet, ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux (Nd'A : un peu comme Chad de Bleach), et il avait une peau mate qu'on ne pouvait deviner que grâce à son menton. Il devait faire dans les un mètre quatre vingt. Ses bras étaient légèrement musclés, alors que ses jambes semblaient fines car il flottait dans son jean délavé.<br>« J'aimerais que tu te fasses couper les cheveux avant la rentrée. »  
>Le cuisinier eut l'impression que Zoro écarquilla les yeux comme si son proviseur lui demandait le salut, mais ne put confirmer ses pensées à cause des cheveux gêneurs.<br>« Bien sûr. Merci, monsieur le proviseur. »  
>Ce dernier ajusta sa cravate, acquiesça, puis s'en alla en remerciant Sanji pour le chaleureux accueil auquel il avait eut droit, et Zoro pour sa compréhension.<br>Une fois qu'il fut parti, l'étudiant pesta et ouvrit la porte avec l'intention d'y aller tout de suite pour être tranquille ensuite.  
>« Attends. Je ne t'ai pas encore dit mon nom. Je m'appelle Sanji. Ondori* Sanji. »<br>Le plus jeune murmura un « compris » avant de sortir.  
>L'avis du blond sur lui était pour l'instant mitigé. Il avait dit qu'il ne sautait pas sur les jeunes « comme lui », tout simplement car il n'avait jamais aimé les timides. Vu l'apparence de Zoro, soit il essayait de s'effacer, soit il détestait se couper les cheveux. Si c'était la première option, il préférait ne jamais toucher au jeune homme, et si c'était la deuxième, eh bien... Il verrait.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoro éternua. Il s'était précipité dehors pour se dépêcher tant que la motivation était bien là. Il détestait, non, <em>haïssait<em> se couper les cheveux.  
>Il arriva devant le salon de coiffure « Aux trois ciseaux » et entra à l'intérieur.<br>« Zoro-chwaaan~ Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me voir~ ! »  
>Le jeune homme soupira.<br>Shanks était là. Il avait les cheveux rouges, la peau mate, et trois cicatrices (traces de griffes ?) sur la partie gauche de son visage.  
>« Zoro-kun ! Tu es venu ! »<br>« Ouais, ouais ! Il est là ! »  
>Aoi et Amu étaient là, aussi.<br>Les deux jumelles s'occupaient actuellement de clients.  
>Elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux rouges attachés en deux couettes et de grands yeux verts. Elles étaient petites : elles ne devaient pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante, et couraient toujours de partout, leur bonne humeur éternellement présente. Leur peau était pâle, ce qui contrastait avec les vêtements flash et leur couleur de cheveux qu'elles gardaient sans relâche malgré les critiques.<br>Lorsque Zoro se faisait couper les cheveux par l'une des deux, il était heureux. Mais, comme dans le cas présent, lorsque c'était Shanks...  
>« Bien, installe-toi, mon chéri~ Je vais t'enlever cette horrible frange~ ! »<br>Il n'arrêtait pas de le tripoter en travaillant.  
>Zoro sentait déjà venir la torture.<br>Il décida de supporter en silence, tandis que Shanks commençait à couper.  
>Une fois terminé, le roux le fit se regarder dans le miroir. Etant satisfait, il voulut payer mais Shanks l'en empêcha en disant qu'il le paierait plus tard en nature. Zoro décida d'accepter cette proposition de coiffure gratuite camouflée derrière une des nombreuses conneries du coiffeur, et le remercia tout en sortant.<br>Dans la rue, il se fit aborder plusieurs fois avant de finalement rentrer à l'appartement, enfin tranqui-...  
>« Ondori-san... ! Hya... ! »<br>Enfin, pas tant que ça, à première vue. Il entendait des gémissements de femme venant de la chambre de Sanji. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'appelait déjà par son prénom alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, mais il avait l'impression qu'il le connaissait depuis des années. Il décida de faire un effort pour l'appeler par son nom, signe de respect car c'est son aîné, malgré l'incident de ce matin et... l'incident de ce midi, qui est en train de se passer.  
>Zoro entendit des gémissements plus forts, suivis d'un plus long, puis des bruits de pas signifiant que c'était fini. Il décida d'ignorer, et mit au micro-onde des nouilles instantanées.<br>Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement, la femme qu'il avait entendue plus tôt sortit de la chambre et le regarda, visiblement étonnée.  
>« Ondori-san, tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait personne ici, tu es un menteur ! »<br>Sanji sortit à son tour, avec une cigarette allumée.  
>« Lorsque tu es arrivée, il n'y avait personne, pas vrai ? Alors ne te plains pas, Arbyda. »<br>La dite Arbyda soupira, puis sourit à Zoro.  
>« Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à entendre ça. Tu es mignon, je trouve. Mais trop jeune pour moi, dommage. »<br>Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, tout comme ses yeux. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec le reste, et surtout avec le rouge à lèvres rouge qu'elle avait. Elle était un peu plus grande que Zoro, et avait un véritable corps de rêve.  
>Sanji ne se gênait vraiment pas.<br>Zoro en vint à la conclusion que c'était donc bel et bien un coureur de jupons, comme de pantalons.  
>« Mignon ? »<br>Le cuisinier s'avança pour regarder l'étudiant.  
>Ses cheveux maintenant coupés, on pouvait distinguer deux fossettes sur chacun des côtés de son front. Ses sourcils étaient plats, puis d'un seul coup rejoignaient ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un certain air strict et méchant. Il avait trois longues boucles d'oreilles d'or à l'oreille gauche, qu'on ne pouvait pas voir avant à cause de ses cheveux. D'ailleurs, leur couleur était maintenant un peu moins choquante, mais celle de ses yeux donnaient envie de lui sauter immédiatement dessus : en effet, ils étaient d'un vert clair qui rappelait une pomme.<br>Enfin, du côté de Sanji, ça lui donnait envie de le manger.  
>Sa peau mate les mettait encore plus en valeur, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Arbyda avait vu juste.<br>« Ah, oui. Tu as raison. Oï, Zoro, tu es mieux les cheveux coupés. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. »  
>Une veine se creusa sur la tempe de l'étudiant.<br>« Je déteste, _hais_ aller chez le coiffeur. »  
>Le cuisinier, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait s'amuser, il le sentait. Arbyda partit en l'embrassant sur la joue, tandis qu'il se tournait vers Zoro.<br>« Je suis désolé. Je pensais que ça allait prendre un peu plus de temps, vu la touffe que tu avais. »  
>Une deuxième veine se creusa, mais l'étudiant n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.<br>« Mais... Tu manges des nouilles instantanées, ou je rêve ? »  
>Zoro regarda son gobelet de nouilles chaud.<br>« Bah, oui... Quoi, on n'a pas le droit de manger ça parce qu'on n'est pas au Japon ? »  
>Sanji lui enleva ses baguettes des mains.<br>« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ici, on n'a pas droit à l'instantané, c'est tout. Je vais te préparer quelque chose, alors balance moi ça à la poubelle. »  
>L'étudiant le regarda bizarrement, sembla hésiter un instant, puis haussa les épaules tout en jetant son « plat ». Après tout, il allait pouvoir goûter à la nourriture d'un grand chef, et cela, sans dépenser un sou.<br>Sanji jeta alors sa cigarette, prit deux tournedos dans le frigo, une poêle, puis ouvrit le gaz. Ça commençait à sentir bon. Ensuite, il ouvrit un tiroir, et un méli-mélo de senteurs s'offrirent à Zoro. Sûrement des épices. Il en prit quelques-unes, et, au fur et à mesure de la préparation, en jetait un peu d'une pour après la ranger. L'étudiant le regardait faire, impressionné par la maîtrise qui se sentait dans les mouvements du cuisinier, qui prenait maintenant une casserole pour faire cuire des pâtes. Il y mit de l'eau, puis la fit bouillir, pour mettre les pâtes et finalement verser un peu de sel.  
>Lorsque les pâtes commencèrent à remonter, il prit deux assiettes, et versa les pâtes dans chacune des deux, avec un morceau de viande. Il posa alors une assiette devant Zoro, qui attendait toujours assis, et s'assied à son tour en face du plus jeune.<br>« Bon appétit. »  
>L'étudiant se contenta d'hocher la tête pour finalement se ruer sur la nourriture qui sentait délicieusement bon, il fallait le dire.<br>Lorsqu'il prit une première bouchée de viande, des sensations exquises se mélangèrent dans sa bouche. Alors qu'il avalait, il se dépêchait de prendre un autre morceau, pour ne pas perdre de cette saveur. Il fourrait de temps en temps un peu de pâtes (cuites juste comme il faut) par ci, par là, ce qui créait un boucan monstre de mâchements.  
>Sanji rit doucement.<br>« Oï, oï. Tu manges trop vite, et trop bruyamment, surtout. »  
>Zoro leva la tête et essaya de grommeler quelque chose, les joues toujours pleines.<br>Cette fois-ci, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, alors que l'étudiant se débattait toujours pour dire deux syllabes compréhensibles, tout en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains.  
>« N'essaie pas de parler quand tu mâches, en plus ! »<br>Lorsqu'il finit par avaler, une légère rougeur pouvait se voir sur ses joues (Nd'A : l'auteure écrit des choses perverses sans le vouloir).  
>« Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui se moque de moi alors que je mange ! »<br>Cela ne fit que redoubler les éclats de rire de Sanji, qui, lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement, garda tout de même le sourire en se mettant à manger à son tour.  
>« C'est... bon. »<br>Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus. Visiblement, Zoro avait du mal à faire des compliments, mais il l'avait fait pour sa nourriture.  
>« Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Merci. »<br>Soudain, il vit un peu de sauce sur la joue du plus jeune.  
>Le sourire devint carrément un sourire de démon pervers. Un véritable incube. Il décida néanmoins de donner sa chance à Zoro.<br>« Tu as un peu de sauce sur la joue. »  
>L'étudiant s'arrêta, puis s'essuya rapidement le côté gauche du visage.<br>Dommage. C'était l'autre côté.  
>Il lui avait donné sa chance...<br>« Raté, pas de ce côté. Attends. »  
>Sanji avança sa main vers la joue de Zoro, enleva la sauce avec son pouce, puis le lécha doucement.<br>« Il ne faut pas gaspiller la nourriture, crétin. »  
>Le visage du plus jeune était maintenant rouge, et le cuisinier se demandait s'il n'allait pas se transformer d'une minute à l'autre en locomotive à vapeur. De la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles bientôt, oui, c'était sûr.<br>« Idiot ! Ne fais pas de choses comme ça à un autre mec... ! »  
>Sanji le regarda un instant, puis sourit.<br>« Quoi, tu n'es pas du côté obscur de la force, toi ? Pourtant, tu as des boucles à ton oreille gauche**. »  
>Le rougissement de Zoro alla jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elles allaient fumer d'une seconde à l'autre, maintenant.<br>« N-Non ! Les boucles d'oreille n'ont rien à voir avec ça ! »  
>Le sourire du cuisinier, quant à lui, s'élargit.<br>« Alors, pourquoi tu rougis ? »  
>Le plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux, puis, ayant terminé, il se leva en le remerciant pour le repas, puis courut jusqu'à sa chambre.<br>Sanji termina, puis commença à faire la vaisselle.  
>Oh oui, qu'il allait s'amuser. Il n'allait pas quitter cet appartement de sitôt.<br>Zoro, lui, essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur, assis sur son lit. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il rougissait ? Il ne devrait pas réagir aussi facilement au contact d'un homme... Mais Sanji -Ondori-san - avait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi. Juste, un truc.  
>C'est peut-être ça qui lui permettait d'être un coureur de jupons expérimenté. Enfin, il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Il n'avait qu'à dormir, il irait mieux après. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. L'étudiant se déshabilla rapidement, puis se coucha nu dans son lit. Après tout, Ondori-san ne viendrait pas le tripoter... Pas vrai ? (Nd'A : Bon, pour ceux  celles qui n'ont pas compris, en fait, il l'espère, hein.)  
>De toute façon, il avait toujours dormi de cette façon et ce n'était pas un pervers dans la maison qui allait l'empêcher de dormir dans le plus simple appareil. Non mais.<br>Il s'enleva Sanji de la tête, puis sombra lentement dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le cuisinier, lui, était venu jusqu'à la porte de Zoro, et avait attendu l'oreille à la porte d'entendre un ronflement, ou une respiration régulière. Ce fut cette dernière qu'il entendit avant d'entrer.<br>A première vue, le plus jeune ne ronflait pas, même s'il dormait profondément. Il était allongé sur le ventre, les deux mains sous l'oreiller, le dos arqué. La vue des fesses si tentantes de l'étudiant finit d'achever Sanji, qui s'approcha doucement.  
>Il alla murmurer à son oreille.<br>« Zoro... »  
>Puis la lécha doucement.<br>« Mmh... »  
>Le blond savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il avait déjà utilisé cette technique plusieurs fois, pour séduire des femmes comme des hommes. Ils croient avoir fait un rêve érotique avec lui, parce qu'il est venu les toucher dans un sommeil profond.<br>Sanji sourit car il se savait déjà victorieux, puis fit descendre une de ses mains jusqu'aux hanches du jeune homme, les caressant, tout en léchant son dos.  
>Une petite pression sur l'oreiller tandis que le corps dessous lui se crispait.<br>C'était plutôt bon signe.  
>Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à s'appuyer sur le lit, alors la prochaine manœuvre fut délicate. Il passa son autre main sur le torse de Zoro, et descendit petit à petit pour finalement arriver au sexe du plus jeune.<br>Il commença à le caresser doucement, tout en continuant de lécher chaque parcelle de son corps, faisant attention à ne pas laisser de suçon, même si la tentation était grande, notamment pour son cou. Sa peau était aussi délicieuse qu'elle le paraissait. Lorsque finalement il sentit que l'étudiant était excité, il le laissa : son imagination ferait le reste.  
>Le cuisinier sortit à pas de loups, souriant, et entendant déjà de petits gémissements venant de Zoro. Il alla se coucher tranquillement, en jogging.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, un mot était sur la table : « parti à la fac, ne me cherche pas. ». Il sourit : si l'étudiant lui laissait un mot le matin, c'était qu'il pensait à lui.<br>Zoro avait en effet pensé à Sanji ce matin. Et toute la nuit, même. Sur le chemin de la fac - qui était à un quart d'heure de marche -, il n'arrivait pas à croire ça. Comme une petite adolescente, il avait rêvé que le cuisinier venait le toucher dans ses rêves, et en plus il avait _joui_.  
>Enfin, il ne fallait pas y penser plus, et, tandis qu'il arrivait devant le portail, il se sentait déjà l'âme d'un médecin.<br>Il entra, et, sur les conseils d'un professeur, alla voir dans quelle classe il était. Lorsqu'il le sut, il prit connaissance du plan, et, enfin, se dirigea vers elle. Il allait devoir rester six ans ici pour se former, pour passer l'ECN (Examen Classant National), alors il devait connaître les lieux le plus rapidement possible.  
>Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa classe, elle était ouverte, et quelques étudiants étaient déjà là. Il n'en connaissait aucun, et alla donc s'asseoir dans le troisième rang (il y avait en tout cinq rangs).<br>Il remarqua tout de suite le brun assis au cinquième, au fond, et déjà en train de dormir. Bon, ça en faisait un de moins à la fin de la L1 (première année : en moyenne, 15 à 25% d'étudiants passent en deuxième année). Il le connaissait, en plus.  
>Mais bon, il décida de faire de même, car sa nuit avait été agitée.<br>Il se fit réveiller par un grand brouhaha.  
>En effet, la plupart des étudiants étaient maintenant là, tous assis, mais en train de discuter. Il restait néanmoins une place vide à côté de lui. Un homme en blouse qui semblait être leur professeur était devant le bureau.<br>« Allons, silence, s'il vous plaît. »  
>Tout le monde se tut à l'entente de la voix grave. Les filles étaient déjà hystériques devant la beauté de leur professeur.<br>« Je suis votre professeur principal pour cette année. Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law. Maintenant, veuillez chacun vous présenter à votre tour. »  
>Alors que le premier étudiant disait son nom et son prénom, Zoro soupira. Il ne le sentait pas. De toute façon, il ne sentait pas les gens aux barbichettes, maintenant. Surtout que, bonjour le prof. Il avait les cheveux noirs, et deux favoris, en plus de sa petite barbe. Il avait également deux piercings à chacune de ses oreilles et sur ses deux bras, deux tatouages (ça fait beaucoup de deux, je sais) : un sur la main et un sur l'avant-bras. Dessous sa blouse, on pouvait distinguer un pull-over jaune et noir et un jean.<br>Il semblait y avoir quelque chose de dessiné sur le pull, mais Zoro était trop loin pour le distinguer. Son tour arriva.  
>« Roro- »<br>Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Un jeune homme entra, et Zoro le reconnut tout de suite. Il sourit, alors que l'autre était en train de s'expliquer avec le professeur pour son retard.  
>Lorsqu'il eut fini, Law lui montra la chaise à côté de Zoro, et le brun sourit de toutes ses dents.<br>« Zoro ! »  
>Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.<br>« Yo, Luffy. »  
>Trafalgar soupira, puis reprit la parole.<br>« Bien. Continuez. On en était au jeune homme aux cheveux verts, là. »  
>Une veine se creusa sur la tempe de l'étudiant. Il détestait qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu, il était né comme ça !<br>« Roronoa Zoro. »  
>L'idiot à côté de lui comprit ce qu'il fallait faire, et annonça fièrement son nom et son prénom.<br>« Monkey D. Luffy ! »  
>Puis la ronde continua, alors que Luffy se tournait vers Zoro.<br>« Ne, ne. Nami est là aussi, avec Chopper, Usopp et Ace. A ce qu'il paraît, ils sont dans une classe différente, mais Ace est dans la notre. Tu l'as vu ? »  
>L'étudiant lui sourit.<br>« Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. Il dort au fond, là-bas. »  
>Luffy se retourna pour voir le brun toujours endormi, et ria doucement.<br>« Je sens que ça va être amusant, cette année ! »  
>Zoro se sentait enfin bien, pour la première fois de la journée. Être avec Luffy et les autres le mettait toujours dans un bon mode, en quelque sorte. Il riait des conneries que lui disait son meilleur ami, tandis que les présentations étaient terminées (Ace s'était réveillé juste au bon moment) et que le professeur expliquait ce qu'ils allaient faire cette année.<br>« ... Voilà donc comment se passera votre année, vous pouvez maintenant partir visiter un peu le lycée, ou simplement rentrer chez vous. Vous êtes libres pour aujourd'hui. »  
>Tout le monde se leva dans un grand bruit, et Luffy courut vers Ace.<br>« Ace ! Tu as encore dormi ! »  
>Il lui sourit.<br>« Et toi, tu as encore dit des conneries à Zoro, et du coup, il n'a pas pu écouter. »  
>Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du plus jeune de sourire.<br>« Shishishi ! »  
>Zoro arriva par derrière et lui donna un coup sur la tête.<br>« Ne sois pas fier ! »  
>Puis il soupira.<br>« On va retrouver Nami, Chopper et Usopp ? »  
>Luffy cria un « OUAIS ! », alors qu'il courrait déjà vers la sortie.<br>C'était un jeune homme plutôt fin, mais il était musclé malgré cela. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de son frère, bruns. Une cicatrice en dessous de son œil gauche montrait qu'il avait toujours aimé mettre sa vie en danger, c'était un casse-cou. Il souriait toujours de toutes ses dents, montrant son bonheur et son affection à ses amis à qui voulait le voir.  
>Quant à Ace, il était plus calme, mais n'en restait pas moins complètement fou, comme son frère. Il avait des tâches de rousseurs, et était bien plus musclé que la moyenne. Mais, il n'en restait pas moins mince, avec des cheveux (bruns) mi-longs. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'endormir pour un oui ou pour un non, ce qui lui causait souvent des ennuis. Il avait un tatouage en forme de croix avec une barbe blanche au milieu. Il ne voulait cependant révéler à personne ce que cela signifiait.<br>Ils s'avancèrent tous les trois dans la cour pour trouver les autres. Lorsqu'il vit une fontaine, Luffy cria que ça serait là qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les jours, et envoya aussitôt un message à Nami pour la prévenir.  
>Nami, Chopper et Usopp arrivèrent ainsi bientôt, souriant lorsqu'ils virent Luffy courir de partout et arroser Zoro. Ace, lui, s'était endormi sur un rebord qui ressortait, assis sur la fontaine : il avait trouvé sa place.<br>Nami était une rousse pétillante. Ses yeux avaient une couleur de mandarines, et sa peau était aussi lisse que les fruits. Son sourire était dévastateur, et son corps avait certainement les mensurations parfaites, mais personne n'était jamais allé vérifier. En effet, ses cheveux mi-longs prouvaient son comportement pas tout à fait fille, car elle n'avait pas encore accepté de les faire pousser. C'était souvent elle qui arrêtait les conflits, en frappant.  
>Usopp était le plus peureux de la bande, avec Chopper. Ils essayaient toujours de ne pas s'attirer les ennuis. Tous les deux bruns, c'étaient les plus frêles également. Chopper avait un petit nez en trompette, alors que celui d'Usopp était très long. Tout le monde disait que c'était à cause de ses mensonges, mais lui démentait toujours. Il avait les cheveux courts bouclés et la peau mate, mais pas autant que Zoro. Chopper aussi était mate, et lui, plus que Zoro. Ses cheveux bruns étaient mi-longs, une mèche passant entre ses deux yeux. Il avait de grands yeux marron, mais, au contraire de ceux d'Usopp, ils lui donnaient un air incroyablement mignon. C'était le plus petit et le plus jeune : il devait faire moins d'un mètre soixante, et avait un an de moins que tous, car il avait sauté une classe pour venir directement en fac de médecine, sa passion.<br>Après avoir discuté et s'être amusés avec la fontaine tous ensembles un moment, ils décidèrent de sortir manger.  
>Ils cherchèrent un restaurant, qui allait bientôt devenir leur nouveau quartier.<br>Zoro fut tout de suite attiré par un petit restaurant dont le nom était : « Le vieux bistrot ». Luffy ria en disant que c'était d'accord, et ils entrèrent.  
>Ils furent aussitôt submergés par des odeurs succulentes. Zoro, lui, fut plus attiré par le bar rempli de bouteilles. Un serveur les installa à une grande table, leur disant que le chef allait venir leur expliquer la carte.<br>Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un homme arriva, une grande toque sur la tête. Lorsqu'il vit Nami, il lui sourit aussitôt.  
>« Mademoiselle, je me ferais un plaisir de vous expliquer toute la carte, si vous le voulez. »<br>Zoro sursauta à l'entente de la voix.  
>Il se retourna doucement pour voir un blond dont le visage lui était familier.<br>« Sanji ? »  
>L'interpellé baissa la tête pour voir son colocataire.<br>« Oh, Zoro ! Tu connaissais mon restaurant, et tu as amené des amis, ou c'est une coïncidence ? »  
>Le plus jeune rougit en murmurant que c'était une pure coïncidence, tandis que Luffy cria en commandant de la viande, heureux qu'il y en ait.<br>Lorsqu'elle arriva à table, il dévora tout, et finit même l'assiette de Nami, qui, elle, n'en pouvait plus.  
>Ils finirent tranquillement avec des mousses aux chocolats, leur dessert préféré à tous.<br>« Bien ! Zoro, bravo ! Grâce à toi, nous avons trouvé un nouveau point de rendez-vous ! On viendra manger ici tout le temps, maintenant ! »  
>Luffy commença à rire, et, alors que tout le monde le rejoignait, Zoro grimaça.<br>Pourquoi avait-il choisi le restaurant de Sanji ?

* * *

><p>* Ondori signifie « coq » en japonais, un nom parfait pour notre petit Sanji *o*<br>** Eh oui, avoir des boucles d'oreilles à l'oreille gauche, c'est pour les gays !  
>Et voilou ! Un petit chapitre d'une fic ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais y mettre, s'il va y avoir une aventure avec des pouvoirs magiques, ou si ça sera juste la petite vie d'un lycéen. Je verrai, je verrai, si l'inspiration vient U_U.<br>Vous avez compris pour Sanji ? C'est le next gen è_é. Il y a quelques photos sur mon blog qui peuvent aider à comprendre un peu mieux mes descriptions ^o^  
>Allez, mes chéri(e)s...<p>

_See ya later~_


	2. Chapitre 2

Bien alors plusieurs (deux) questions pour cette histoire :  
>_L'oreille à gauche, c'est pour les gays ? Mais alors, à droite, c'est pour les hétéros ?<br>Oui et non, le débat est assez mouvementé de ce côté là ^^ Certains disent que c'est à droite, d'autres à gauche. Il paraît qu'avant, les gays se reconnaissaient car ils avaient tous des boucles d'oreilles, mais on n'a jamais su si c'était vraiment à gauche ou à droite. Il paraît que c'était plus souvent à droite, et que pour la gauche, c'était plus pour les gens du voyage, les nomades, les voyous, etc... Disons que j'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce pour les besoins de la fic ^o^  
>_Si l'histoire ne se passe pas au Japon, alors où se passe-t-elle ?<br>Elle se passe en France, et « Le vieux bistrot » est bel et bien un vrai restaurant, mon préféré, en fait *ç*  
>Voilou, en espérant vous avoir un peu éclairés ^o^<br>_La suite !_ (Désolé du retard, au fait ! /Repars en courant, avec des lecteurs en colère après elle/)

**~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

><p>Zoro maudissait tout ce foutu merdier dans lequel il s'était embarqué.<br>D'abord, il avait acheté un loft en colocation.  
>Il s'était dit « Tiens, la bonne affaire ! ».<br>Ah oui, la bonne affaire.  
>Il s'était donc retrouvé avec un cuisinier coureur de jupons (et de pantalons aussi).<br>Et qui, dès le premier jour, avait sauté sur son directeur et avait amené une femme.  
>Mais ses malheurs ne s'arrêtaient évidemment pas là.<br>Il avait rêvé de ce même cuisinier.  
>Pas n'importe quel genre de rêve, vous voyez.<br>Et maintenant, il avait choisi _son_ restaurant « _par hasard »_.  
>Luffy avait bien sûr tout de suite déclaré « on ira tout le temps ici, maintenant ! ».<br>Même Nami était d'accord avec ça.  
>« Au fait, Zoro. Ça te va mieux, les cheveux courts, tu sais. »<br>_ Ah, Nami ! Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué !  
>_ Bien sûr que si, idiot ! C'est juste qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit !<br>_ Et ben moi je trouve qu-... ! »  
>Ace s'était soudainement endormi dans son assiette, en plein milieu de sa tirade.<br>Luffy lui avait attrapé la tête et faisait maintenant bouger sa bouche avec ses mains pour le faire parler.  
>« Et ben moi je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça aussi ! »<br>Tout le monde éclata de rire à la vue d'un Ace marionnette plein de sauce.  
>Zoro sourit.<br>Heureusement qu'il y avait sa bande d'idiots préférés pour l'empêcher de trop penser.  
>Il murmura un merci, avant de continuer à manger sa viande.<br>Enfin, il aurait pu continuer à manger si seulement un blond n'était pas arrivé derrière lui.  
>« Tout se passe bien ? »<br>Il sursauta.  
>Ses sourcils se crispèrent, et il prit sa pire expression possible en se retournant.<br>Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Nami l'en empêcha en mettant une main sur sa bouche.  
>« Tout va bien, Sanji ! »<br>Le cuisinier lui adressa un sourire.  
>« Alors c'est tant mieux, ma douce Nami. »<br>Il tapota la tête de Zoro, puis se retourna pour se diriger vers les cuisines.  
>Une fois le blond hors de vue, la jeune femme le regarda d'un air accusateur.<br>« Pourquoi ne l'aimes-tu pas ? Vous êtes colocataires, non ? »  
>Zoro soupira.<br>« C'est justement pour ça que je ne l'aime pas. Il est le pire. »  
>En fait, il était arrivé quelque chose.<br>Plusieurs choses, même.  
>Vingt-quatre, pour être exact.<br>Vingt-quatre personnes amenées, que ce soient des hommes, des femmes, ou il ne sait quoi.  
>En cinq jours.<br>Il y a même eu un couple.  
>Il se fait payer, ou quoi ?<br>Franchement, Zoro commençait à avoir des doutes.  
>Il finit sa mousse au chocolat rapidement, et décida de partir en avance.<br>Peut-être qu'avoir des amis qui l'empêchaient de penser n'était pas la meilleure des idées, finalement.  
>Il soupira en marchant vers son appartement.<br>Enfin, leur appartement.  
>Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ce problème d'amener beaucoup de personnes à la maison.<br>Il y avait aussi _son_ problème.  
>Ses rêves continuaient et ne le lâchaient pas d'un pouce.<br>Chaque nuit, il y passait.  
>Et la nuit dernière, ils l'avaient fait.<br>Alors oui, il y avait un particulièrement très gros problème de son côté.  
>Se rendre compte de son homosexualité à ses 18 ans, il n'y avait pas moyen.<br>Il n'allait certainement pas laisser ça arriver.  
>Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas de venir l'harceler dans ses rêves, il le faisait aussi dans la réalité.<br>Il se baladait constamment nu ou en sous-vêtements, et adorait l'embêter lorsqu'il mangeait et qu'un peu de sauce ou de nourriture se retrouvait sur ses joues.  
>Par « embêter » il voulait dire « enlever d'un coup de langue ».<br>Ce qui ne laissait pas le pauvre étudiant indifférent.  
>Bref, le gros problème, en fait, c'était son colocataire.<br>Et le pire, c'est que lorsqu'il voyait une nouvelle femme ou un autre homme, il se demandait :  
><em>Pourquoi pas moi ?<em>  
>Oui, il était jaloux.<br>Car Sanji lui montrait une attention toute particulière.  
>Mais, mis à part cette langue qui venait quelques fois le titiller sur le visage, rien.<br>En fait, il voulait carrément que ses rêves se réalisent.  
>Il soupira, tout en entrant dans l'appartement.<br>Zoro se dirigea alors vers sa chambre.  
>Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir.<br>Mais s'il s'endormait, il allait encore rêver.  
>« Raaah, j'en ai marre ! »<br>Il se recroquevilla sur ses draps, encore habillé.  
>Puis sa main passa dans son pantalon.<br>Et elle vint trouver son chemin jusqu'à son boxer.  
>Il commença à se toucher, d'abord faisant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, puis finalement de plus rapides.<br>Son autre main s'occupa de son torse, son t-shirt relevé.  
>Haletant et tremblant, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une personne.<br>« Sa-... »  
>Il était sur le point de jouir.<br>Et puis soudain, la porte s'était ouverte.  
>« Zoro ? »<br>Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent, et il enleva rapidement ses mains d'où elles étaient tandis qu'il s'asseyait, essayant de cacher sa rougeur, en vain.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ma chambre ! »<br>Le cuisinier sourit.  
>« Eh bien, je me suis inquiété car tu es parti en avance. Je me suis demandé si tu étais malade, mais on dirait bien que tout va bien... »<br>Il ponctua chacun de ses mots d'un pas vers le plus jeune, qui ne savait plus quoi penser.  
>Finalement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec lui, tous les deux assis sur le lit.<br>« Et si je t'aidais ? »  
>Zoro ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, il n'a esquissé aucun mouvement pour arrêter le blond.<br>« Aah... »  
>Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se cramponner aux bras qui le touchaient.<br>Et en plus, le fait que ce soit Sanji qui était en train de l'aider à se masturber l'excitait énormément.  
>Il l'embrassa, et leurs langues se mélangèrent dans un combat pour la dominance.<br>D'ailleurs, le cuisinier fut impressionné de voir Zoro essayer de dominer à un moment comme celui-ci, mais il mit cela sur le compte des hormones des adolescents.  
>Rapidement, il gagna le « combat » : il était plus expérimenté.<br>Sa main libre alla vite à la découverte du torse de l'étudiant, allant titiller un téton, avant de tracer la cicatrice.  
>Cela semblait être une zone sensible, car il fut vite récompensé par des bruits étouffés et des resserrements de doigts sur ses manches de chemise.<br>Et tandis que Zoro gémissait, tout son corps se crispa alors qu'il venait dans la main du blond.  
>Ils rompirent le baiser, et tandis que Sanji léchait doucement ses doigts, l'étudiant reprenait ses esprits.<br>Son premier réflexe fut donc un coussin balancé à la figure du cuisinier.  
>« P-po-pou-pourquoi tu as fait ça ! »<br>Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir un Zoro rougissant de plus belle.  
>« Ce n'était pas agréable ? »<br>L'étudiant lui jeta un regard surpris.  
>« S... -Non ! »<br>Il avait failli dire la mauvaise réponse.  
>Hélas pour lui, Sanji l'avait remarqué.<br>« Tu n'as rien fait pour m'arrêter et tu as même joui, pourtant. »  
>Zoro se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que le blond souriait.<br>Il avait envie de tout lui dire.  
>Sa frustration, son envie.<br>En fait, il allait le faire.  
>« En fait... »<br>Il fut encouragé par la main de Sanji sur son épaule.  
>Il leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder tout en continuant.<br>« J'en ai assez de toutes ces personnes que tu ramènes, ça me perturbe ! Tu viens t'immiscer dans mes sentiments, ma vie, comme ça, alors que je ne le veux pas ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je pense de toi, mais je sais que j'en ai envie... Et c'est ça qui me tue... ! Pourquoi pas _moi _? »  
>Zoro voulut continuer, mais des lèvres venues se coller aux siennes l'avaient tu.<br>Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se faisait allonger sur son lit.  
>Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, et Sanji commença à déshabiller l'étudiant.<br>Une fois cela fait, il se délesta de ses vêtements à son tour, et retourna embrasser le plus jeune tout en frottant leurs corps nus, ce qui eut pour effet de leur arracher à tous deux un gémissement.  
>Le blond fit descendre ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de Zoro, mordillant et léchant la chair, laissant quelques fois un suçon lorsqu'il s'arrêtait sur une zone sensible.<br>Du cou, il passa au torse.  
>Il lécha lentement un des tétons roses qui devint rapidement dur, puis, se sentant désolé pour le deuxième, le pinça.<br>Zoro se cambra sous lui, et il ne put réprimer un sourire quant aux gémissements que le plus jeune laissait échapper.  
>Finalement, il continua à descendre, avant de se trouver devant l'objet de sa convoitise.<br>Sanji donna un coup de langue sur le gland de son sexe, guettant sa réaction.  
>Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre : Zoro haleta et s'agrippa aux cheveux du blond, ce dernier étant quant à lui bien amusé de cette réaction prit cette fois-ci le membre dans sa bouche, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient.<br>C'est à ce moment-là que Zoro perdit toute notion de temps.  
>Il lui sembla passer une éternité alors que Sanji léchait, touchait, caressait chaque partie de son corps, le faisant venir une première fois avant de finalement descendre pour la énième fois embrasser une de ses cuisses.<br>Sauf que cette fois-ci, après avoir laissé un nouveau suçon, il alla lécher une partie bien trop intime du jeune garçon, tout en le touchant.  
>Zoro se cambra tout en gémissant et en attrapant ses cheveux, ne semblant plus savoir quoi faire pour s'extirper de ce plaisir qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais expérimenté.<br>Sanji n'en menait pas plus large.  
>Il essaya en vain de se calmer, tout en humidifiant ses doigts.<br>À vrai dire, faire l'amour à son colocataire était maintenant une obligation pour lui. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas faire marche arrière.  
>« Ça va faire mal au début. »<br>Alors que Zoro essayait de comprendre cette phrase, il eut soudainement un hoquet de surprise. Un des doigts de Sanji était _en lui_.  
>« Ah-attends ! »<br>Mais le cuisinier ne l'écouta pas et commença à bouger son doigt. Le plus jeune s'agrippa aux draps et roula sur le côté, puis sur le ventre, pour essayer de trouver un moyen de s'extirper à cette sensation si étrange.  
>Il était maintenant à genoux, le torse collé contre les draps, en sueur, et en train de gémir car Sanji avait ajouté un deuxième doigt, tout en continuant de le toucher.<br>Les frottements que faisait ce mouvement provoquaient des réactions bizarres dans le corps de Zoro : il avait successivement mal puis chaud, et quelques fois le blond touchait quelque chose en lui qui le faisait presque hurler de plaisir.  
>Rapidement, un troisième doigt fut ajouté, mais l'étudiant n'y fit même pas attention. Son esprit était parti beaucoup trop loin.<br>Finalement, après quelques mouvements, les doigts furent retirés, et Zoro eut un gémissement plaintif, avant de se faire retourner sur le dos, faisant face à Sanji.  
>Ce dernier passa une main sur la joue du (encore essoufflé et en train d'haleter) jeune garçon avant de l'embrasser.<br>Lorsqu'il sentit le corps en dessous de lui complètement détendu par le baiser, il commença à le pénétrer.  
>C'est là que les choses se corsèrent.<br>« Ah... ça fait mal ! Stop ! Je ne peux pas... ! »  
>Sanji lécha doucement l'oreille de Zoro, puis alla y murmurer :<br>« Ne t'inquiètes pas, détends-toi juste, respire... »  
>L'étudiant essaya donc de se calmer. Un moment passa durant lequel le blond ne faisait que toucher, puis, lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau Zoro détendu, il continua.<br>Finalement, il pénétra entièrement le plus jeune.  
>« C'est bon... ça va ? »<br>Zoro n'allait pas vraiment très bien. Il sentit des larmes couler lentement sur ses joues avant d'être léchées par Sanji. Il secoua la tête de haut en bas pour montrer qu'il allait à peu près bien, et le cuisinier commença ses mouvements, écartant ses jambes pour un meilleur accès.  
>L'étudiant mit ses bras devant ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre, ayant beaucoup trop honte pour regarder l'homme qui était devant lui en face. Il sentait les frottements beaucoup plus intensément qu'avec les doigts, et les sensations tout comme la douleur n'en était que décuplées. Lorsque finalement le blond réussit à toucher <em>le point<em>, Zoro se cambra et gémit, tandis que deux mains venaient enlever ses bras, maintenant de chaque côté de sa tête. Il agrippa donc une nouvelle fois les draps, alors que les coups de reins n'étaient maintenant donnés qu'à cet endroit qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il gémissait à chacun d'eux, et n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il pourrait tenir comme ça.  
>« Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi... »<br>C'est exactement ce que Zoro fit. Il se retrouva confronté à deux orbes bleus, qu'il trouva pour ainsi dire magnifiques. Il plongea son regard à l'intérieur, tandis que Sanji lui souriait. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et collés sur son front en sueur, et il semblait se plonger tout autant dans les yeux de Zoro. Ce dernier continuait à gémir tout en regardant l'homme en face de lui, et ce constat le fit rougir. C'est ce moment-là que le blond choisit pour embrasser l'étudiant, mêlant une de ses mains à ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre s'entremêla à l'une de celles du plus jeune, qui ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois.  
>Finalement, Zoro perdit pour de bon sa conscience embrumée dans le plaisir et jouit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.<p>

~ & ~

Zoro se réveilla en se demandant dans quel foutu merdier il s'était fourré.  
>Oui, parce que bon, pour avoir autant mal au cul, avec tout le respect qu'il vous doit, ça devait être un sacré foutu merdier.<br>Il se leva donc tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec seulement un boxer comme vêtement. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva un petit mot sur la table accompagné de pancakes.  
>« <em>Je suis parti au boulot. Je reviens vers 18h. Ne t'inquiète pas. <em>»  
>Zoro jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. <em>14h<em>. Puis se demanda vaguement si le « ne t'inquiète pas » était plus pour le fait que Sanji soit parti, ou pour hier soir.  
>Il pensa que c'était autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, alors qu'il mangeait ses pancakes. Il alla ensuite se doucher et s'habiller, avant d'appeler Luffy pour lui expliquer qu'il était malade et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas allé en cours aujourd'hui.<br>« Ce foutu cuistot m'empêche même de faire mes études tranquille. »  
>Il grommela tout seul encore un moment tout en finissant de taper son sms, puis se dépêcha de sortir pour aller prendre l'air au parc juste à côté du loft, qu'il aimait bien fréquenter les beaux jours d'été comme ceux-là.<br>Une fois assis sur un banc, il commença à se détendre, puis repensa à hier soir.  
>Il rougit inexplicablement devant tout le parc et failli crier de honte. Combien de fois avaient-ils fini par le faire ? Zoro avait perdu le compte au bout de trois. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus de combien de fois il était venu. Certainement encore plus que le nombre de fois où ils avaient <em>fait l'amour<em>.  
>Nouveau presque-hurlement-de-gonzesse et rougissement.<br>L'étudiant passa les mains sur ses lèvres, et se demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire, maintenant. Juste oublier ? Sex friends ? Commencer une relation ?  
>Non, c'était impossible pour la dernière solution, et ça Zoro le savait très bien. Sanji était un coureur invétéré de jupons et ça n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain.<br>Le garçon se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'aurait certainement plus jamais la chance d'avoir une relation avec le blond : que c'était surement pour lui faire plaisir une fois en passant et qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas avant un moment, voire pas du tout.  
>Les larmes montèrent sans qu'il le veuille.<br>Honteux de pleurer devant tant de personnes, Zoro décida de rentrer. Une fois arrivé, il s'étala sur le canapé et se mit à verser les larmes qu'il retenait depuis tout le trajet.  
>Sanji était trop beau, trop parfait, trop libre pour lui. Il ne voudrait jamais construire quelque chose avec un étudiant de 18 ans.<br>La fatalité semblait soudainement s'abattre sur le jeune garçon alors qu'il entendit le déclic des clés dans la porte.  
>Le blond était face à lui quelques secondes à peine plus tard, mais les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de tomber.<br>« Zo-... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
>Sanji se mit à genoux, prit les joues de Zoro dans ses mains, et l'obligea à le regarder. Il y vit successivement le doute, la tristesse ou encore la peur. Il sourit doucement et le serra dans ses bras.<br>« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, non ? »  
>Puis il l'embrassa tendrement.<br>L'étudiant s'agrippa à sa chemise, essayant de se convaincre que c'était bien le blond qui l'embrassait et pas quelqu'un d'autre, se croyant dans un rêve.  
>Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les larmes avaient cessées de tomber.<br>« Allez, viens. On va manger. »

~ & ~

Sanji Ondori était quelqu'un de célibataire, de libre, de posé, de calme, de serein, de normal, de tout ce que vous voulez.  
>Mais il n'était fichtrement pas amoureux.<br>Oui, c'était un romantique.  
>Non, ce n'était pas un gugusse qui allait courir à travers un champ de fleurs ou une plage au soleil couchant pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée.<br>Certainement pas.  
>Ou plus, tout du moins.<br>Et pourtant, récemment, il s'était mis à faire de drôles de rêves pleins de poneys roses et d'algues vertes.  
>Ne vous demandez pas quel est le lien entre les deux, il n'y en a pas.<br>Donc, il était en train de tomber amoureux.  
>Oui bon, ne faites pas cette tête-là.<br>Tout ça à cause d'une foutue histoire de colocation qui au départ le faisait bien rigoler.  
>Et bien maintenant, c'était tout autre chose.<br>Il enfila sa chemise puis prit sa voiture, direction son restaurant, « Le vieux bistrot ».  
>Sur le trajet il eut encore une occasion de se refaire la scène qui s'était passée il y a maintenant trois jours, à savoir le jour où il n'avait pas pu se retenir de sauter sur la personne tant convoitée.<br>Il faut dire, c'était de sa faute, à cet étudiant, pour être si mignon. Il n'avait pas pu résister.  
>Sanji soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée et se décida : maintenant qu'il avait une occasion d'avoir un second vrai amour, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance d'être heureux à deux.<br>Il prit immédiatement la résolution d'appeler toutes ses maîtresses et ses amants pour leur dire que c'était « fini ».  
>Le trajet fut encore plus long que ce que le cuisinier avait imaginé, et lorsqu'il était entré en cuisines, tout le monde sut qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver aujourd'hui.<br>C'était néanmoins pour la bonne cause, et Sanji était heureux quoique un peu de travers, cette si belle matinée de septembre, certainement l'une des dernières ensoleillées.

~ & ~

Zoro était un étudiant normal. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, mais se cassait le cul à suivre les cours et surtout à garder une place à peu près correcte au classement.  
>Néanmoins, il y avait une chose qui le tracassait : il était successivement devenu gay et en couple en seulement quelques jours.<br>C'était un petit peu difficile à accepter, à vrai dire.  
>Mais il fallait qu'il finisse par s'y faire.<br>Car oui, il pensait que Sanji et lui avaient un avenir ensembles.  
>Zoro était donc motivé, malgré le fait qu'il soit tracassé.<br>C'était donc compliqué.  
>Mais le futur n'était surement pas pire que tout ce qu'il lui était déjà arrivé.<p>

_À suivre~_

* * *

><p>Chapitre plus court que le premier mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Au moins il est publié... Récemment, j'ai reçu des commentaires désespérés alors je m'y suis attelé une bonne fois pour toute (je bloquais en plein milieu du lemon donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu u_u)<p>

**J'aimerais remercier Hinari qui m'a largement motivé ! Si tu pouvais créer un compte, que je puisse te parler un p'tit peu ma ch'tite lectrice *-***

_A plus tard~_


End file.
